Neuropsychological assessments can be given to individuals to test several aspects of cognitive development. An exemplary assessment that has been used in the past included cards having abstract designs on a top face and a card identifier on a bottom face. The examinee, as part of the assessment, is asked to reproduce a previously viewed pattern by placing some of the cards onto a flat grid. The assessment was scored by recording the card identifiers corresponding to the cards used and their relative positions on the grid.
A problem that existed with this assessment was the excessive amount of time it took for an examiner to record the card identifiers and positions, since each card had to be turned over individually. Another problem was the tendency for an examinee to be inexact with card placement. Yet a further problem was the possibility for the examinee to place more than one card in a single grid cell.